


Golden

by prince_mimi23



Category: Free!
Genre: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, i hope u guys like it, my first piss fic, omo, pissing, sorry its so short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei will do anything to make Rin happy(as long as it doesn't involve hurting him, of course).</p><p>***</p><p>i asked my sister "is it inappropriate to say "let 'er rip" when someone's about to piss on you" and she said yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

"Oh my _God,_ Rei, you feel so fuckin' _good..._ "

"Rin- Aah! It's... so deep... I-I can't..!"

The sound of skin hitting skin fills the small room, along with the steady whir of a fan in the window. It's the middle of the day, and Rei's parents are away at a friend's wedding. He's taking advantage of this wonderful opportunity by riding his boyfriend in his bedroom.

Rin's skin is flushed from his face all the way down to his chest and his eyes are locked onto the sight in front of him. Rei's back is arched, his eyes are screwed shut, his lips are swollen and wet from kissing earlier, and his cock is constantly leaking pre-cum onto the redhead's stomach, bouncing up and down with every movement. Rin's hands are on his thighs, which are decorated with red bite marks and purple hickeys.

"Rei, holy _shit_ ," the redhead moans. "You're so good at this..." The bluenette's face flushes even more than it already was and he bites his lip, barely holding back an embarrassingly loud moan. After a moment he's slowing to a stop, his hands on Rin's chest. "Rin-san, I... need to relieve myself..." he mumbles. Rin chuckles, rolling his hips up a bit. "Isn't that what we're doing this for?" he asks breathlessly. Rei shakes his head, looking distressed. "N-No, I mean... I need to... I-I need to pee...!"

Rin's stomach twists into knots and his cock twitches inside his boyfriend. " _Oh_ ," he says. "Well... Go ahead."

"R-Right here?!"  
"Yes."  
"B-But that's unsanitary!-"  
"We can shower after."  
"What about the sheets??"  
"We'll wash them."

Rei sighs and covers his face. "I-It's not... beautiful," he mumbles. Rin sits up and moves Rei's hands away from his face. "I think it is," he says. The bluenette looks at him for a moment before sighing again. "A-Alright..."

Rin smiles and lies back down, pulling his knees up against Rei's back. He places his hands back on his boyfriend's thighs and rubs circles with his thumbs. "Ready when you are, babe," he says, licking his lips. Rei takes a shaky breath and strokes his cock a couple times before gently pushing it down, aiming for Rin's stomach. He closes his eyes and Rin can feel him relax, and he smiles softly at his expression of concentration. His breath hitches and the redhead feels the warm liquid on his stomach, and he looks down to watch, his cock throbbing. He groans and starts thrusting his hips shallowly, his grip on Rei's thighs tightening as he feels the familiar heat coil at the base of his cock.

Rei moans as he finishes, stroking himself quickly and starting up the same rhythm as before, his hips moving up and down on Rin's cock. The redhead throws his head back and groans, biting his lip raw as he reaches orgasm. He cries out Rei's name over and over, bucking his hips up into him. He feels the bluenette's muscles tighten as he cums as well, arching his back and rolling his hips in tight, quick circles as he let's out moan after high-pitched moan.

Soon, they're both panting heavily and slowly coming down from their shared orgasmic high. Rei lazily lifts himself off of Rin's softening dick and sits on the edge of the bed, catching his breath before stretching his arms up. Rin smiles, watching his back muscles flex gorgeously with his movements, and sits up himself. "So," he starts, removing the condom and tossing it into a conveniently placed trash bin. "What'd you think of that?"

Rei reaches for his glasses and puts them back on, then turns to his boyfriend with a slight smile. "It was... interesting," he says. Rin smiles. "Did you like it, or...?" he asks. Rei purses his lips in thought. "Well... it didn't particularly... _arouse_ me as it did you, but... I enjoyed the fact that _you_ enjoyed it. So I wouldn't hesitate if you asked me to do it again. As long as we do it in the shower, for easier cleanup." The redhead's smile widens and he leans over to kiss his boyfriend, muttering a soft "thank you" against his lips. Rei smiles as well and takes Rin's hand as he sits up. "Let's go get cleaned up now," he says. "You change the sheets while I get the water warm." Rin nods and gives him one last kiss before heading for the bluenette's closet to get a new set of sheets. He picks his favorite; purple with a butterfly pattern. He makes sure to hurry, because he knows that whenever the shower starts running, Rei has to piss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i almost named this "Let it Rip!"
> 
> damn u beyblade


End file.
